


Five Things Sean Bean Never Did

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF, GoldenEye (1995) RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways in which Sean Bean's life could have been very, very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Sean Bean Never Did

**1.**

The beer at the pub is cold, the bottle's sweating, and Sean's getting smiles and hearty claps on the back from his mates. He grins at everyone, hands out cigars, and after an hour or so heads home to be with his wife and their brand-new daughter.

It's maybe a week before he heads out to the pool table on the other side of town, where the men know him and they don't need cigars to give him congratulations. He sucks off one after another and he's laughing and grinning even harder by the time he has to go. He's certain to shower off after he gets home, and his skin is warm and damp when he crawls in bed next to his wife. She purrs a little and rubs up against him, and pulls his arm around her waist.

It's not every wife who would do this for him. Give birth to his daughter and a week later send him out to suck and fuck every which way under the sun, by other men who know his name but would never tell a soul what he does late at night. Too many of them know each other at the welding plant, and too many of them have wives as well.

And if it isn't as ambitious a life as he might have wanted once, at least he's happy. He makes enough money to provide for his daughter, and his wife surprised him with season tickets to the Blades when the last season started. He has his wife; he has his men; he has his sketchbook.

And he doesn't wonder about the rest. Really, he doesn't.

* * *

**2.**

Mel was heartbroken when the doctors said they'd never have children together. Sean said it didn't matter, that they could adopt, and Mel nodded quietly, but they haven't taken the steps. Instead, Mel got cast in a miniseries that led to a major motion picture, Sean kept filming the _Sharpe_ movies, and they only see each other about every two and a half months. It isn't easy, but they make it work.

Of course, part of how it works is that Mel's got a lover on the side. Her name -- _her_ name -- is Jennifer, and Sean's been very good about not saying a goddamned thing about it. Mel very carefully agreed that it was all right for Sean to have a lover on the side as well, providing he never touched another woman, and Sean's done that. And Sean and Daragh have had months on end together, friendly months that involve a lot more talking than fucking, though the fucking's good, too.

There's a bit of a _what if_ in Sean's thoughts after filming wraps on _Goldeneye_. He was honest with Pierce -- _my wife would kill me; my wife doesn't need to know_ \-- and he knows Pierce was tempted. But it didn't happen, and he wonders if it's just as well. He keeps in touch with Pierce, calls him every so often, writes him almost every other week. _What if_...

* * *

**3.**

Pierce makes it a point to send Sean off aching in the mornings. Sean makes it a point to come home hard. It isn't difficult, not with the men in the cast here. Sean still can't believe Pierce took a year off to join Sean in New Zealand, but hell, filming on the next Bond movie won't start until after Sean wraps, and then it'll be Pierce's turn again.

The makeup department would be getting pissed off at Pierce by now if it weren't for Bron taking care of Sean's bruises before Sean even leaves the house. And at least none of them show over the costume, generally speaking. There was that one morning that Pierce left a row of bruises up Sean's neck, nearly all the way up to his jawline, but that only happened once.

It's a good life. God, it's _such_ a good life. Pierce and Sean have been together almost five years now, and for three of them, Bron's been theirs, the submissive who lends Pierce that sense of formality he craves on occasion, the dom who gives Sean the same. It didn't work when it was just Sean and Pierce, and when it was just Pierce and Bron there was always an element missing. But when it's three...

Some would ask Sean whether he misses getting to be a part of the easy sexual affection that runs through the cast here, and truth be told, he wouldn't have minded a piece of this or a piece of that. But the fact is, when he's got Pierce and Bron waiting at home for him, he can't possibly make himself complain. And anyway, he can't imagine having more than this. More? His cock would fall off from overuse.

* * *

**4.**

Three words can change the course of a man's life. _Two_ men's lives. Sean curls himself around Liam and smiles into the back of his neck.

It could have fallen apart so easily, and God, Sean doesn't know what he would have done if it had. Gone along like it didn't mean anything, he supposes, survived like his whole world hadn't just vanished on him. He'd have convinced himself everything was all right somehow or another. He always did.

It took him too goddamned long to say the words the first time, and he hasn't made that mistake again. He says _I love you, Liam_ first thing in the morning, when Liam's too sleep-addled to make out anything but the blond Northern bastard crawling his way down the bed to swallow Liam's cock down his throat. He says _I love you_ when Liam comes out of the shower, warm and clean and damp. He says it before asking Liam what he wants for dinner, and he says it after Liam cleans up and puts away the dishes. He says it when he's sleep-addled himself in the early evenings, and Liam tucks him into bed.

"Love you," Sean whispers, and he starts his morning crawl down under the covers.

* * *

**5.**

Dragomir Bean-Mortensen is one of those names he'll have to spell out his whole life, but when Sean printed out the adoption announcements and Viggo went a bit mad with the rubber stamps, both fathers had smiles on their faces that could have lit Los Angeles. Dragomir's Romanian -- the name means "precious and peaceful", though no doubt he'll be fending off _Lord of the Rings_ jokes once he gets to school age, especially given his fathers. Both Sean and Viggo were terrified the INS was going to find something about them to object to -- apart from being two men, they're also at the older age of the scale for new adoptions and both of them are actors. It's not exactly a recipe for a perfect family life, but then both of them are determined to make it work.

Sean climbs out of bed for the four a.m. feeding -- Viggo was determined to be a part of those in the beginning, but when nine times out of ten it meant Sean had their son in one arm and Viggo in the other, it turned out to be easier on Sean having to take care of just the baby and not Viggo, too.

Molly curls up and puts her nose on Sean's lap while Sean watches Drago nurse, and Sean grins down at her. She's been very curious about the new, often-noisy addition to the family, and in the mornings when Viggo's actually awake they take turns trying to explain to Molly who Drago is and what he's going to be doing with them as he grows up. Sean has said Drago is _not_ allowed to ride on Molly, and Viggo tends to get that look on his face that means _OK, OK, overprotective dad alert, I get it_, though whether he thinks Sean's being overprotective of Molly or Drago, he hasn't said.

_-end-_


End file.
